Gundam Pilots meet Reality
by nightmistress85
Summary: Reality comes in various forms. What's the deal with Relena and her weird.......attitude. Relena lovers and haters will enjoy this. And it's just the beginning =) It gets better with every installment. We're new writers, so be nice but honest. We're open
1. A New Threat

  
Gundam Pilots meet Reality  
  
  
Episode 1: A new threat  
  
Reality comes in many forms to many people. Everyone's reality is different. For the Gundam pilots the reality was war and battle. Their reality was one that only they could share together. Now that reality is over and now they have to find a new one. They have new people in their lives and have to find a way to alter their points of view and actions to accomodate both themselves and their new additions. Which is where our story begins....  
  
  
After Colony 202. The Peacecraft Mansion.  
  
Relena sits in her room thinking about the large fight she and Heero had just engaged in. She was already worried about the stability of her land, name, and health, and was completely stressed. She really didn't need the current issue between she and Heero. The fight stemmed from a lack of understanding on Heero's part. Recently she had been feeling pressured and needed a way out. In fact she hasn't been feeling herself. She's deterring from her always strong persona and has been feeling weak and vulerable. Heero hasn't been there for her and his coldness has been leaving her with a feeling of uncertainty and confusion about where they stand. They've been close friends for the past 2 yrs and he seems to just be adding to all of her problems.  
********************************************************  
Peygan walks in and notices her dismay. She looks up startled and says, "What are you doing in here??!!" He smiles and shakes his head, "I've noticed that you haven't been yourself lately"  
"Oh so somebody noticed"  
"Ms. Relena, I don't mean to be rude but I don't like your attitude. After all we've been through together, why would you be so cold to me?"  
"I'm sorry...I didn't mean to be so snappy. I'm just irritated and stressed. I don't know what to do. I'm at the end of my tassle."  
Peygan looks behind him and closes the door and snickers, "I have a solution to your problem. Have you ever wondered why I'm always so relaxed and calm?"   
Relena looks at him confused and suspiciously,"I have wondered...a little. What are you getting at??"  
"Do you really want to know?"  
"You know I do. Do you really know how I can get away from all of my problems?"  
Peygan reaches into his pocket and pulls out a strange container. He extends his opened hand, "Take a look."  
Hesistant, Relena opens the box, "What's this??"  
Peygan sneers and sighs knowing she is aware of exactly what's in the box. Relena smiles devilishly and looks at the weird looking old man, "Get me a glass of water."  
*********************************************************  
Time passed slowly in Duo's apartment. Heero, being on vacation, waited for the time when he could return to the normality of Japan. Duo, who just moved, wanted his best friend to come and check out his new place. They were having a good time just hanging out, but Heero was starting to wonder what Relena was doing in his absence. He noticed she had been acting weird before he left, but decided not to say anything. He was kinda ready to leave. Plus Duo and Hilde were sickeningly happy.   
  
Heero was sitting on the couch looking thoughtfully out of Duo's penthouse window. Hilde was cooking and humming happily to herself. Duo walks over to Heero and has a seat next to him, "What's up?"  
Heero, unwavering in his glance, "I'm just thinking about Relena."  
"Oh really? So what about her hmmmmm?"  
"I dunno. Something's not right. I can feel it. I don't know what it is."  
"I'm sure you're just imaging it. However, I talked to Sally and she was saying something about being worried about her too."  
"She did? What did she tell you? Was it anything serious?"  
"Well she said that her temper was extremely violent and she's been short with everyone. Also something about her disapearing in the middle of the night with Peygan. And rapid, and often dramatic, mood-swings."  
Heero shakes his head, "Something's up. I think I need to get back as soon as possible."  
Hilde walks in and can feel the tension in the immediate area. She chooses not to say anything.  
Heero gets up, "I need to get back to the Peacecraft mansion immediately. Tell Sally to meet me there. You can come in a week. I'll let you know the results of what I find." 


	2. Suspicions Arise

  
Gundam Pilots meet Reality  
  
  
Disclaimer:I have to explain something really fast. My friends ended up using my pen name for this saga. Our name was SUPPOSED to be tiferliegh. My friends made the mistake of using my personal login instead of ours. I am just trying to give credit where it's due(even if my friends don't know how to do something right the second I turn my back. J/k tidolph and richierichgirl. You know I got nothin but love for ya'll!) Well, I still hope you enjoy, and standard disclaimers apply~_^.  
  
  
Episode 2: Suspicions Arise  
  
There has been a noticable change in Relena. Everyone amd anyone near her has been feeling the change. However no one seems to know what's up. But there has been suspicions.....  
  
2 weeks after Heero has come back to the Peacecraft Mansion.  
  
Heero's fed up with all the changes that have been going on in the mansion while he's returned. On the day of his arrival he talked to Sally....  
  
Heero found Sally at the gates of the Peacecraft Mansion.   
"What's wrong with Relena?"  
Sally looked at him with a slated look,  
"I don't know what's going on Heero. One moment she's herself, the next she's ranting and raving and completely being irresponsible."  
"That doesn't sound like her at all. She's always been in control."  
"I know what you mean. I'm scared of what might be happening to her. I can't think anything that could make her do this..."  
"What's this I hear about Peygan and Relena sneaking around in the middle of the night?"  
"No one knows exactly...they leave out at like 2 in the morning and don't come back until day break. I'm not completely certain what they're doing."  
"Hmmmmm............we'll just have to see.".....  
  
Since they're conversation nothing's been the same. Heero decided to go an gauge the damage done to Relena's spirit. He knocks on her door.  
"GO AWAY!!"  
Naturally he walk in anyway. Relena looked horrible. She was all sweaty and clammy. She looked like she hadn't slept or eaten. She certainly wasn't herself. She looked at Heero with cold and unchanging eyes, "What.......do......do you want?"  
"What's wrong with you?"  
"N....n....Nothing..! Go A...Away!"  
"There's something wrong," Heero steps closer, "Tell me please."  
Relena backs away, "N....nothi....nothing's w...wrong!!"  
Heero reaches out his hand, "Please! What's wrong?!"  
Relena slaps Heero and then kicks him in the shin, "Nothing's....wrong. Get a....away..boy!"  
Heero was infuriated, "Who are you calling boy??!!"  
"I........I don't need you!!"  
"Like hell you don't! How many times have I saved your ass?? You think you're better and beyond me now?? Fine, BITCH!!! Have it your way!"   
  
Heero storms out.   
********************************************************  
Sally meets with Duo and Hilde in the garden. It's been a day or so after the argument with Heero and Relena. Duo's been noticing the stress of the argument on Heero. He's asked multiple times what was wrong, but Heero only gave him the jist of it all. He could tell it was bad though and nothing he could say would make it better for Heero. Plus he couldn't get anywhere near Relena. Still, no one knows what's going on with her. Everyday she slips further and further away from the Relena she used to be. Something, in his mind, had to be done. So he called for Sally to meet with him, and Hilde was just as worried and decided to come along.   
  
Duo stands uneasily in the center of the garden. Hilde sits on a nearby bench and looks at the man made pond. Sally stands. Duo looks at Sally, "What do you think is going on?"  
"I have a few suspicions. What do you think before I tell you what I've uncovered."  
"I have no idea, but I know it has something to do with that old man."   
"Peygan? He doesn't seem like he's the type to get his beloved Relena into trouble."  
"You're right. But there's something to all that sneaking around at night. What did you find?"  
"I found........I found pills in her room. I don't know what kind of pills they are exactly. They're unlike anything I've ever seen. I'm not quite sure as to what they do to the body as of now, but I'm going to try to find out as soon as possible."  
"Pills? You don't think...."  
"No. We can't draw conclusions until we know for sure. All we know is that she's acting differently. And she's not fit to be in control of this organization. I've seen how capable she is, and she's very unfit to be in charge right now....which is why I contacted someone who can help until she gets better."  
"I hope everything works out for the better..."  
*********************************************************  
After his argument with Relena, Heero went on a long walk through the maze to clear his mind. The more he thought about what happened, the more he felt sorry and hurt for Relena. He felt bad about what happened to her, but not necessarily about what he said. She deserved everything that was said.......or did she. He decided to try and get help for Relena, to find what happened to her. To find everything that happened to her. Besides he was tired and it was time to go back to the mansion for some serious R&R.   
  
Heero made the trip back to the mansion after completing the maze twice. His legs were hurting and after a lot of thinking he was really feeling bad about what he said to Relena in her time of need. Then another thought rushed into his head...what's going to happen to the entire Peacecraft orginization without the presence of Relena?  
  
He walked up the stairs to the mansion and was relieved to finally be back after all of that walking. He inhaled a breath of fresh air and opened the door. Before he could exhale he saw someone he never would've thought would be there.   
  
"Nice to see you again Heero Yuy," Zechs waved...... 


	3. the truth uncovered

Gundam Pilots meet Reality

Episode 3: The Truth Uncovered

__

There's so much going on within the Peacecraft mansion. There's not much anyone can do. Everyone's doing whatever they can in order to help Relena. There's something going on and the pilots may not be ready for what they might discover......

Heero was completely blown away about the appearance of Zechs. He had come to keep the order in the Peacecraft orginization. He looked ready to take on everything that he had to in order to make everything better. Besides there's something going on with his little sister and he felt as if he had to be there. He was in danger of losing the only thing he truly has (besides Noin) and he wasn't willing to do that. Heero walks up to him in order to get some answers.

"What brings you here?"

Zechs looks mockingly, "You know exactly why I'm here."

"Do you know what's wrong with her?"

"I know enough. I know she's not fit to be in charge."

"And you are?"

"I'm here. Enough said."

"I'm sure..."

Duo walks over sensing some sort of tension in the air. Sally joins the little "pow-wow" in the foyer. She puts on a serious face,

"I know what's going on with Relena."

Heero comes forward,

"What's going on?? What's wrong with her?"

"It's drugs."

Everyone was shocked, "WHAT??!!"

Zechs grabs Sally's arm,

"Are you completely sure??"

"Yes..."

"How do you know?"

"I've done some test on the pills. They seem to be mood altering drugs that change the amount of electrolytes in the brain."

Duo scratches his head,

"What?? Could you say that again in _Lame men's terms?_"

Sally sighs_,_

"It means she's.........................taking something that's going to change how she feels. But it's stronger than anything that's normally available. Kinda like taking speed, heroine, and Ex all at the same time."

"Whoa! That means the withdrawl symptoms are going to be vicious! Should we take her off?"

Zechs turns to Duo,

"Of course you idiot! If she stays on, she'll die!"

Heero turns away from the crowd,

"We need to do something. We have to confront her. I don't know what else to do. I....We have no other choice. We have to try to cut off this drug supply. We need to get it away from her. Then we go to the source...."

********************************************************

Relena was rocking in a corner. She hadn't had a pill in over 2 hours. She was feeling the withdrawls. Her body was aching badly. She couldn't stand up and needed Peygan to hurry and bring her supply. She couldn't remember much of anything that happened to her during the time she's been usuing the drugs. All she could remember was the pain and unhappiness before she began taking them. All she could think of now was getting more. There was a knock at the door. She ran forward and opened it thinking it was Peygan with her pills.

Zechs stood facing her,

"Relena....."

She looked at him confused and then realized it was her brother.

"What do you want? Have you seen Peygan?"

Zechs pitied her,

"Do you not know what is happening to you? You need help. Let me help you."

Relena's sweating and she's becoming impatient. She narrows her eyes and with a shaking hand she reaches out to push Zechs out of the way. However she completely misses him and he grabs her arm.

"Come with me to get help!", he says sternly.

"I'LL NEVER GO!!!" 

She kicks and screams and attempts to bite his hand. But she just embarrases herself. Her coordination was off drastically. Not to mention she hadn't bathed in almost a 3 days and the constant drooling. Plus the appearent smell, it was unbearable. Zechs exclaims, "Please Relena, you need help!!!!! Let...me.....HELP.... YOU!!" He struggles to keep her under control.

Heero rushes in seeing the conflict. Close behind is Sally and Duo. Hilde is standing by the phone, just in case. Heero looks and yells, "Zechs! What are you............Oh God....Relena...." Duo comes in,

"What the hell is that smell??....Is that Relena??. Damn! Bathe her before she lifts her arm again!" 

Sally come into the room, 

"Restrain her! NOW!!"

Relena hears this,

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE! YOU'LL HAVE TO KILL ME IN ORDER TO GET ME TO GO WITH YOU!!!"

She kicks Duo in the hip and then the crotch. He falls down pissed, 

"That death can be arranged. Heero! Get your chick under control!"

Heero scoffs,

"First, she's not my chick. Second, she smells. Third, you should be trying to help instead of making things worse!"

Duo resumes in trying to help. He comes up with a really good idea,

"How about we strap her to the bed? I'm sure you've done that a few times Heero...*wink* * wink*"

Heero rolls his eyes,

"Whatever. Shut up. This is a serious situation. Besides, I never hit that. And at this very moment _that_ smells. Like what, I won't say."

Relena is kicking and screaming the entire time. She feels light-headed and doesn't know how much longer she can keep this up. So she starts to reason....

Okay.......uhhhhh....how much longer can I keep doing this? These are my friends trying to help me. I'm going to...........I'm going to... ....I have no idea......What's wrong with me?? All I need is one more pill.....I'll be fine after that!!......Maybe I'll let them think that I'm giving up, that way I can get another pill from Peygan...yea....

hehehehehehehehehehehehe.......

Relena stops struggling and smiles at her friends. She goes over to Duo to appologize for the "blow" (*wink* * wink*) to the crotch. She looks at him,

"I........I.........."

Duo turns away with a disgusted look,

"DAMN!!!! Brush your teeth!! Your breath could rust my Gundam!"

Heero looks at Duo,

"Get serious Duo!"

"Have you smelled her breath?!! Come smell it and then tell _me_ to get serious. 'Cause I _am_ serious!"

Relena comes over to Heero,

"He.....Help.....M.....Meahhhh...."

Before she can finish, she threw up all over Heero's favorite (and only) green tank top. Duo looked,

"Ehh.....That's some nasty shit. I feel your pain...."

Relena gets angry. She reaches for the nearest object and hurls it at Duo. It just happens to miss and hit Zechs. Zechs holds his head,

"Ow."

Relena continues to throw things. Then she suddenly drops to the ground. Under her breath she mumbles...._Ah __feel so violent...violent..floatin in dat ecstacy...._

Duo smiled and piped up,

"ziggatyziggatyziggaty....cause I'm rollin dat ecstacy!!

Heero looked at him confused,

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Bone Thugs song, duh."

Zechs gets pissed,

"Get serious y'all before I busta cap in _somebody's_ ass! Look, I just got outta jail and I aint tryin ta po anotha fo'te fo my homies."

Duo rocks his head to an imaginary beat,

"Out on bail, Fresh outta jail, California dreamin'"

Sally, thouroughly upset by now, screams,

"JUST SHUT UP!! ALL OF YOU!!! HOW OLD ARE YOU??"

Duo raises his hand,

"Possibly 22 and I......"

"Shut up! That's enough. I'm ashamed of all of you. Especially _you_ Zechs....You should be setting the example. Relena's life is in jeopardy. We need to figure out a way to save her. Now let's think."

Everybody turns their attention to Relena, who was convulsing the entire time they were "playing around". Hilde steps forward after witnessing that traumatizing experience. She didn't know what to think or do. So she just sat down and patted Relena on the back. Relena was slowly calming down. She was now ready to just sit and listen. 

********************************************************

Relena was put to bed. All of the other rooms were being used by various other occupants. Sally, Zechs, Duo, and Heero were the only ones still awake in the house. Zechs was tired, but didn't want to leave the side of his beloved sister. Sally was busying herself trying to figure out what should be done. She turns to the guys,

"She needs to go to a clinic."

Zech stood,

"You're right. I'll go make the call."

"Good," She turns to the two boys, "Maybe you two should go to bed. There's a room available upstairs. Hilde went home earlier so we don't have to worry about her. You guys can share the bed."

Duo looked at Heero and then to Sally,

"Um, I don't know what kind of party you think we're havin here. Two guys in the same bed? What do you think we are _gay_?? I don't think so. I'll sleep on the couch!"

Heero smirked,

"I agree. There's nothing I could _ever_ want _less_ than to sleep with a _dude!!_".... 

A/N:We don't own "Ecstacy" by Bone Thugs-n-harmony or "California Love" by Tupac and Dr.Dre.


End file.
